HOT CHOCOLATE
by hikari el
Summary: HitsuHina, ONESHOT! musim dingin, valentine, dan salju... Momo mengukir kenangan indah untuk dirinya dan Toushiro. "Karena aku cinta Shiro-chan." Bagaimanakah reaksi Toushiro?


_**My first HitsuHina fanfic! **__**Hoh, belum kelar ceritaku yang lain malah buat cerita baru!  
Tapi aku harap kalian suka, ini cerita yang kukerjakan selama dua hari. Hahahaha! Kalau aneh harap dimaklumi. Silakan dibaca. OCA!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Hot Chocolate**

Tangan Toushiro menggapai-gapai meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Dia mengutuk-ngutuk benda kecil berisik yang terus berbunyi di atas meja kecil itu. Akhirnya tangannya memegang suatu benda dan Toushiro melemparnya menjauh.

_Hari ini hari apa?_ Itulah yang ada dalam benaknya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang berat dan mencoba melihat angka yang ada di kalender.

13 Februari. Toushiro mendengus. Kalau tidak salah kemarin Momo merengek ingin belanja bersama Toushiro. Katanya Momo ingin membuat coklat untuk anak-anak sekelas. Toushiro malas pergi ke supermarket. Apalagi untuk membeli bahan masakan, hal yang tidak disukainya. Tapi begitu mendengar Momo ingin membuat coklat, dia ingin sekali membantunya. Hanya saja harapannya runtuh saat Momo berkata ingin membuat coklat untuk anak-anak sekelas.

_Kukira hanya untukku…_

Tiba-tiba handphone Toushiro berbunyi. Begitu melihat layarnya, Toushiro segera mematikan deringnya. Setelah itu dia kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Shiro, ada telepon dari Momo," panggil ibunya yang sudah berdiri di pintu kamar Toushiro. Toushiro langsung berwajah tegang. Dia takut Momo marah karena yang menghubunginya lewat handphone adalah Momo.

"Ha-halo."

"_Tadi kamu mematikan hp, kan? Dasar tidak sopan_," omel Momo dari kejauhan. Toushiro hanya meringis kecil. Tapi dia merasa senang. Dia senang mendengar suara Momo. Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Maaf. Habis aku ngantuk sekali."

"_Iya, iya. Shiro-chan pemalas sekali_," goda Momo sambil tertawa centil. Pipi Toushiro memerah.

"Diam! Lalu apa maumu?"

"_Aku mau berbelanja. Ayo ikut bersamaku! Aku tidak mau berbelanja sendirian_."

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak yang lain saja? Rukia atau Nemu, misalkan." Ada jeda beberapa detik setelah Toushiro mengatakan itu.

"_Aku…ingin bersama Shiro-chan. Apa aku merepotkanmu?_" Kata-kata Momo membuat wajah Toushiro merah padam. Dia membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal.

"Huhuh, habuh hahah hebeha hehaba."

"_Hah? Shiro-chan, katakan dengan jelas_."

"Aku akan segera ke sana," kata Toushiro dengan cepat. Meski Toushiro tidak melihat wajah Momo langsung, dia dapat merasakan kalau Momo tersenyum.

"_Roger! Kutunggu di halte, ya?_"

**NNN**

Momo meniup-niup tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan. Bahkan tangannya masih dingin meski dia sudah memakai sarung tangan. Dia kembali memerhatikan kakinya yang kecil.

Besok adalah hari valentine. Dia sudah bisa membuat coklat dan sekarang Momo ingin membeli bahan-bahan membuat coklat. Tadinya dia diajak Rukia dan Orihime untuk belanja tapi dia menolaknya. Karena dia ingin pergi bersama Toushiro. Momo menoleh ke kanan dan melihat sosok cowok kecil berambut putih mendekatinya.

"Shiro-chan!" panggil Momo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Toushiro mendesah lalu mendekati Momo yang sedang duduk di halte.

"Maaf, aku lama," kata Toushiro dengan nada yang tidak terdengar serius.

"Lama? Menurutku kau sudah datang lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan."

"Lalu, sekarang mau ke mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke supermarket dekat sini. Tinggal jalan sebentar." Toushiro mengangguk malas. Akhirnya dia berjalan di samping Momo menuju supermarket―yang katanya―dekat itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Toushiro melihat banyak sekali toko-toko bertemakan valentine. Benar juga, besok valentine. Pantas saja banyak pasangan yang terlihat mesra selama dia berjalan. Tapi Toushiro jadi bingung. Kenapa gadis di sebelahnya tidak memegang tangannya? Bukankah Toushiro berstatus pacar Momo?

Tanpa terasa mereka akhirnya sampai di supermarket. Perjalanan menuju ke supermarket terasa lama bagi Toushiro. Untung saja bukan musim panas, pikirnya.

"Shiro-chan! Ayo sini!" panggil Momo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Toushiro berjalan mendekatinya. Dia cukup senang menemani Momo berbelanja. Meski sifat Momo tidak berubah sejak kecil tapi bagian itulah yang membuat Toushiro senang.

"Shiro-chan," bisik Momo sambil menarik ujung mantel Toushiro. Mereka sedang mengantri di kasir. Toushiro menoleh.

"Hmm."

"Sepertinya cewek-cewek itu melihatmu." Toushiro langsung menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Momo. Benar saja, ada dua gadis SMP yang memerhatikan Toushiro. Saat mereka sadar Toushiro memerhatikan mereka, gadis-gadis itu langsung cekikikan dan pergi. Toushiro hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap antriannya.

"Biarkan saja. Toh, aku nggak tertarik sama mereka."

"Aku percaya kamu tidak tertarik pada mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka terus-terusan melihatmu?" Momo berhenti bicara sesaat karena antriannya maju. "Padahal kamu kan, punya aku."

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah, aku kan pacarmu. Kenapa mereka berani menatapmu padahal ada aku di belakangmu?"

Mereka maju ke tempat kasir. Pegawai kasir itu menyapa sambil tersenyum. Toushiro menyerahkan belanjaan Momo pada pegawai kasir itu.

"Entahlah," jawab Toushiro singkat. Momo memerhatikan dirinya dan Toushiro.

"Apa kita terlihat seperti adik-kakak? Jangan-jangan cewek-cewek itu berani menatapmu karena mengira aku ini kakakmu?" Momo mendesah pasrah. Dari kecil, Momo dan Toushiro selalu dikira sebagai adik-kakak. Kalau pergi bersama, Toushiro selalu disangka adik Momo. Momo selalu kesal dianggap seperti itu, Toushiro juga.

Mereka keluar dari supermarket. Wajah Momo masih cemberut merenungkan kejadian tadi. Toushiro menghela napasnya pelan.

"Hei! Jangan termakan kejadian tadi, dong. Meski orang lain menganggap kita saudara tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai pacarku," kata Toushiro. Momo mendongak lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Shiro-chan."

"Hitsugaya-kun!" ralat Toushiro kesal. "Tadi kamu cemburu, kan?"

Momo mengangkat wajahnya lalu berkata mantap, "Ya, aku cemburu!"

"Kenapa kamu jujur sekali, sih? Dasar aneh," ujar Toushiro. Momo hanya terkekeh lalu memeluk lengan Toushiro.

"Karena aku cinta Shiro-chan. Makanya aku jujur kalau sebenarnya aku cemburu."

"Uwaah! Terlalu kencang, terlalu kencang! Longgarkan sedikit, Hinamori!" Momo senang melihat wajah Toushiro yang memerah. Dia tertawa tapi tetap memeluk lengan Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan lucu sekali kalau lagi malu!" goda Momo.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Dan tolong longgarkan sedikit, Hinamori!"

"Shiro-chan jangan panggil aku 'Hinamori' dong. Coba panggil aku 'Momo'." Tapi Toushiro tetap memprotes pelukan Momo. Momo hanya tertawa pelan sambil terus menggoda. Hari ini adalah hari paling indah sepanjang hidupnya.

**NNN**

"Yosh! Ayo membuat coklat!" ujar Momo bersemangat. Rukia tersenyum canggung dan Orihime juga berteriak semangat. Nemu menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat coklat.

"Aku akan membuat coklat cinta untuk Shiro-chan," ucap Momo sambil mengiris-iris _black chocolate_. Rukia yang juga mengiris _black chocolate_ hanya meringis di sebelah Momo.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat coklat. Kau malah pandai di bidang seperti ini," kata Rukia. Orihime juga sedang mengiris _white chocolate_. "Akan kuberikan pada siapa coklat yang kubuat ini?"

"Aku akan memberikan coklat ini untuk Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, dan Sado-kun," kata Orihime. Momo tersenyum melihat kedua temannya itu.

"Nemu-chan, kau mau membuat coklat untuk siapa?"

"Entahlah," jawab Nemu. Dia termenung sesaat lalu berkata, "Mungkin Mayuri-sama dan Ishida."

"Tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa Ishida?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

"Yah, setidaknya aku memberikan coklat pada seseorang, kan?" jawab Nemu asal-asalan. Tiba-tiba Rangiku datang. Dia membawa cetakan dengan jumlah banyak.

"Yoo, _girls_! Aku membawa cetakan coklat yang banyak," kata Rangiku. Momo menatap cetakan-cetakan yang dibawa Rangiku.

"Kami tidak perlu cetakan sebanyak ini," kata Momo. Rangiku mendecakkan lidah tidak memedulikan kata-kata Momo.

"Setidaknya aku membawa banyak pilihan cetakan yang mau kalian pakai." Momo menyerah dan akhirnya mulai membuat coklat. Pelan-pelan, dia mengajarkan Rukia membuat coklat. Banyak masalah yang muncul saat membuat coklat. Mulai dari coklat yang meluber dari panci, tangan Rukia yang sering terluka terkena panci dan teriris pisau, adonan coklat Nemu yang terlalu lengket, dan lainnya. Akhirnya mereka sudah selesai membuat adonan coklat. Sekarang tinggal memilih cetakan untuk coklat.

"Aku mau yang ini," kata Orihime sambil mengambil cetakan beruang dari tumpukan cetakan. Dia mengambil tiga cetakan beruang dengan gerakan yang berbeda lalu berlari kecil menjauhi cetakan-cetakan itu. Nemu mengambil cetakan hati kecil dan besar lalu mengikuti langkah Orihime. Tinggal Momo dan Rukia yang masih memilih-milih cetakan. Rangiku memerhatikan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tau kalau Hinamori akan memberikan coklatnya untuk Hitsugaya. Lalu Kuchiki, cowok mana yang beruntung mendapatkan coklat darimu?" Momo menatap Rukia yang berwajah bingung. Ternyata Rukia masih bingung, coklatnya mau diberikan untuk siapa.

"Nggak usah untuk satu orang, kok. Rukia-chan juga bisa memberikannya untuk dua-tiga orang," sambung Momo.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berpikir akan membuat coklat untuk siapa," jawab Rukia. "Nii-sama, Ukitake-taichou, Renji, Kon, Sado, Ishida, Yuzu, Karin, Oji-san dan…" Muka Rukia memerah. Dia berdeham sedikit sambil memalingkan muka dari Momo dan Rangiku. "Ichigo."

"Hee, Kuchiki wajahnya malu-malu tuh! Dasar masih hijau," goda Rangiku. Momo terkekeh lalu memegang telapak tangan Rukia.

"Ini pertama kalinya untuk Rukia-chan, kan?" tanya Momo. Rukia tidak menatap Momo tapi tetap mengangguk. "Ayo buat coklat bersama!"

"Ya," jawab Rukia pelan. Momo meneruskan kegiatannya mencari cetakan. Rukia sudah mengambil cetakan strawberry, kelinci dan hati dengan ukuran sedang. "Hinamori, aku tunggu di sana, ya?"

"Roger!" jawab Momo. Momo masih bingung dengan cetakan coklat yang akan dipakainya.

"Selain Hitsugaya, kau akan memberikan coklat untuk siapa?" tanya Rangiku. Momo merengut. Dia menatap Rangiku sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Dari tadi kau mengganggu kami dengan menanyakan hal itu berulang kali. Seharusnya kamu juga membuat coklat bersama kami," keluh Momo.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah membuat coklat dari kemarin."

"Apa? Tanpa kami?" protes Momo dengan nada kesal.

"Habis, aku selalu membuat kalian repot. Jadi daripada mengganggu kalian saat membuat coklat, lebih baik aku membuat coklat sendiri," jelas Rangiku santai.

"Tapi sekarang pun kamu tetap mengganggu, kan? Lalu, kau mau memberikan coklat itu pada siapa?" Rangiku tersenyum penuh arti dan Momo langsung mengerti. "Ah, Gin kan? Memangnya dia sudah pulang?"

"Ya, besok dia kembali ke Karakura tapi hanya sebentar. Dia harus kembali ke London dan tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, jadi aku hanya bertemu dengannya sebentar saja," jawab Rangiku. Momo mengangguk. Pasti berat sekali menjalankan hubungan jarak jauh seperti Rangiku. "Lalu, kau? Kau mau memberikan coklat kepada siapa saja?"

"Aku mau memberikan coklat untuk Kira-kun dan Abarai-kun. Tapi aku mau memberikan coklat dengan bentuk yang berbeda," ujar Momo. Dia mengambil cetakan berbentuk nanas dan bulat spiral. Lalu matanya menjelajah lagi.

"Kau cari dulu cetakan yang akan kau pakai. Aku akan membantu Kuchiki menuangkan coklat ke cetakan," kata Rangiku lalu berjalan menghampiri Rukia yang kewalahan menuangkan coklat. Momo masih bingung dengan cetakan yang akan dipakainya. Tapi dia melihat satu cetakan lalu dengan cepat dia mengambil cetakan itu dan cepat-cepat berlari untuk menuangkan adonan coklatnya ke cetakan-cetakan yang diambilnya.

**NNN**

Untungnya tanggal 14 Februari bertepatan dengan hari libur sekolah. Angin dingin berhembus dan membuat Ichigo merapatkan jaketnya.

"Sial! Dingin sekali," keluhnya. "Cepatlah musim panas…"

Uryuu, Chad, Renji dan Toushiro berjalan dengan santai. Mereka agak terganggu dengan ocehan Ichigo. Meski mereka juga kedinginan (kecuali Toushiro).

"Diamlah Ichigo. Aku tidak punya banyak tenaga untuk menutup mulutmu, jadi kau diam saja," kata Renji sambil menaikkan syalnya. Ichigo hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kalian ini tidak tahan dingin, ya? Payah," kata Toushiro. Mereka menatap Toushiro sinis.

"Kau kan, punya pacar yang bisa menghangatkanmu kapan saja," ucap Uryuu.

"Hah?"

"Enak sekali kau. Di musim dingin seperti ini kau malah menghangatkan diri berdua dengan Hinamori," balas Renji. "Kau sudah pernah 'melakukannya' dengan Hinamori, kan?"

"Kamu kecil-kecil menyebalkan, ya?" sambung Ichigo.

"Jangan panggil aku kecil! Lagipula, aku belum melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinamori," aku Toushiro. Ichigo, Renji dan Uryuu menatap Toushiro lalu tertawa senang.

"Hahaha! Ternyata kau masih seperti kami," kata Uryuu.

"Selamat datang di dunia kami, pendek!" ujar Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepala Toushiro. Toushiro sudah akan mengamuk sebelum dia mendengar teriakan Momo.

"SHIRO-CHAN!!" Cowok-cowok itu menoleh. Momo, Rukia, Orihime dan Nemu berjalan ke arah mereka. Mereka masing-masing membawa tas selempang dan kantung plastik. Jalanan dipenuhi salju jadi mereka harus hati-hati.

"_Happy Valentine Day_, minna!!" ujar Orihime sambil merogoh kantung plastiknya. Dia mengeluarkan tiga kotak berbungkus kado dengan warna berbeda. "Ini untuk Kurosaki-kun, ini untuk Ishida-kun, dan ini untuk Sado-kun!"

"Ah, terima kasih Inoue," ucap Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, Inoue-san," ucap Uryuu.

"Terima kasih, Inoue," ucap Chad. Orihime hanya terkekeh. Lalu Nemu memberikan coklatnya pada Uryuu dan Uryuu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ini untukmu, Renji." Rukia menyerahkan bungkusan plastik ukuran kecil pada Renji. Renji menerimanya dan menatap coklat berbentuk hati di tangannya.

"Oh, terima kasih," kata Renji salah tingkah. Rukia juga memberikan coklatnya pada Chad dan Ishida. Lalu Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo dan dengan malu-malu dia menyerahkan kotak transparan pada Ichigo.

"I-ini untukmu." Ichigo kotak yang diberikan Rukia. Dia melihat coklat berbentuk kelinci dan strawberry di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia," ucap Ichigo sungguh-sungguh. Rukia hanya menatap ke arah lain dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-aku juga sudah memberikan coklat pada Yuzu, Karin dan Oji-san."

"Hah?" Ichigo tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia kira Rukia membuat coklat hanya untuk dirinya.

"Tapi aku belum memberikan coklat untuk Ukitake-taichou, nii-sama dan Kon."

"Lalu, kau memberikan coklat yang sama denganku pada orang-orang yang berbeda?" protes Ichigo sambil mengangkat coklatnya.

"Kau ngomong apa, sih? Hanya coklatmu saja yang berbeda. Lagipula aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan dua coklat dengan ukuran besar padamu!" kata Rukia kesal. Ichigo memerhatikan coklatnya dan membandingkannya dengan milik Renji, Uryuu dan Chad. Benar juga, coklat milik mereka bertiga berbentuk hati dan hanya berwarna coklat juga putih. Sedangkan coklat miliknya berbentuk strawberry dan kelinci dengan warna yang lebih beragam. Apalagi ada tulisan '_Happy Valentine_' dan '_Lots of Love_' di coklat miliknya.

"Syukurlah," gumam Ichigo. Dia takut kalau Rukia mendengar gumamannya.

"Nah, ini untuk Abarai-kun! Tolong kasih ini ke Kira-kun, ya?" seru Momo sambil memberikan dua bungkus coklat berisi coklat berbentuk nanas dan bulat spiral.

"Valentine kali ini sangat indah, ya?" ujar Renji tersipu-sipu. "Lihat Toushiro! Bukan hanya orang yang punya pacar saja yang dapat coklat!"

"Berisik! Dasar orang-orang malang yang baru dapat coklat," ejek Toushiro kesal. Momo terkekeh lalu memegang tangan kanan Toushiro.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan. Yuk!" Toushiro mengangguk lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya. Toushiro merasa tangannya hangat sekali. Momo menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Toushiro. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan yang tertutup salju. Memang dua hari lalu salju turun cukup deras sehingga ada beberapa jalanan yang tertutup salju.

"Ah, salju!" teriak Momo sambil memandang langit. Toushiro mendongak dan melihat butiran-butiran salju yang putih berjatuhan. Momo melepaskan pegangannya lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Toushiro melihatnya seakan Momo ingin menggapai dan menangkap butiran salju. Dia tersenyum melihat tingkah Momo.

"Sekarang turun salju lagi, ya? Kau tidak kedinginan kan?" tanya Toushiro. Momo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja kedinginan! Tapi kalau begini," Momo menautkan kembali jari-jarinya ke genggaman Toushiro, "aku merasa hangaaat sekali."

Toushiro merasa wajahnya panas. Dia mengalihkan pandangan karena malu menatap Momo.

"Mm, kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku? Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman kota? Aku ingin sekali ke sana," usul Momo. Toushiro mengangguk dan mereka berjalan ke arah taman kota. Hanya saja Toushiro masih bertanya-tanya. Apakah Momo membuatkan coklat untuknya?

**NNN**

Momo dengan semangat membuat boneka salju ukuran kecil. Dia membuatkan dua boneka salju. Hasilnya cukup bagus lalu dia memberikannya pada Toushiro.

"Lihat Shiro-chan!! Boneka salju ini bagus, kan?" Toushiro hanya mendesah pelan. Sejak datang ke taman kota ini, Toushiro hanya duduk di bangku taman menunggu Momo menyelesaikan boneka saljunya. Bangku taman yang ditempati Toushiro seperti meja piknik.

Momo duduk di sebelah Toushiro. Dia meletakkan sepasang boneka salju itu di meja.

"Seperti drama Korea, ya? _Winter Sonata_," celoteh Momo sambil memain-mainkan boneka salju itu. "Aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Shiro-chan. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku ke taman kota."

"Tidak usah repot-repot," jawab Toushiro santai.

"Ah, aku selalu merepotkanmu. Sebagai gantinya, terimalah ini." Momo menyerahkan kotak berbungkus kado berwarna biru muda berhiaskan pita pink. Toushiro menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Ternyata Momo membuatkan coklat untuknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Toushiro pelan.

"Oh, ya. Ada satu lagi dari Rangiku. Ini," kata Momo sambil memberikan satu kotak kecil pada Toushiro. Toushiro menatap kotak kecil itu dan kebingungannya itu dijawab Momo. "Rangiku membuatkan coklat untukmu. Dia tidak bisa memberikannya langsung pada Shiro-chan karena Rangiku harus menjemput Gin di bandara."

"Mm, Ichimaru ya?" Toushiro menghembuskan napasnya sehingga uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. "Dia sudah kembali dari London?"

"Hanya sebentar, setelah itu Gin akan kembali ke London. Hubungan jarak jauh itu sulit, ya?"

"Hei, biasakanlah berkata sopan. Panggil saja Matsumoto dan Ichimaru," keluh Toushiro. Momo terkekeh. Dia menirukan gaya menghembuskan napas Toushiro. Toushiro menatap wajah Momo. Dia yakin sekali Momo kedinginan. Toushiro duduk makin dekat dan memegang tangan Momo. Momo menoleh, dia menatap Toushiro yang berwajah merah.

"Ja-jangan senang dulu! Karena kau pacarku, wajar saja aku melakukan ini," kata Toushiro. Pipi Momo memerah. Tiba-tiba Momo memeluk Toushiro. Momo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Toushiro. Toushiro tidak bergerak dan tidak protes dengan perbuatan Momo itu.

"Rasanya hangat kalau begini," bisik Momo. "Terima kasih sudah mengukir kenangan sebagai pacarku. Aku cinta Shiro-chan." Momo bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Dia mencintai Toushiro. Lebih dari perkiraan orang-orang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Toushiro. Jujur, butuh kekuatan bagi Toushiro untuk mengatakan hal itu. Kata-kata sederhana itu selalu berhasil membuat Toushiro gugup.

Dari bahunya, Toushiro tau kalau Momo tersenyum. Momo mendongak, menatap lurus mata biru Toushiro. Toushiro juga menatap gadis bermata coklat di pelukannya. Tangan kanannya memegang belakang kepala Momo. Toushiro mendorongnya sehingga wajah Momo semakin dekat dengannya. Hidung mereka bertemu lalu…

"Lihat! Mereka mau berciuman. Jijik." Serempak mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang. Momo dan Toushiro melihat tiga orang anak SD yang sudah lama memerhatikan mereka. Rupanya mereka baru datang saat Toushiro sudah akan mencium Momo.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian di sini?!" bentak Toushiro kesal.

"Kami mau bermain di sini. Memangnya tidak boleh?" tantang salah satu anak.

"Lagian kakak-kakak ini melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan," sahut anak berkuncir.

"Pergi sana! Pulanglah ke rumah kalian! Kami bukan tontonan, tau!" usir Toushiro. Ketiga anak tadi berteriak 'buuu, pemalu! Pengecut!' dan lain sebagainya pada Toushiro. Tapi akhirnya anak-anak itu pergi juga. Toushiro mendesah pelan. "Dasar, bocah zaman sekarang menyebalkan."

"Ng, Shiro-chan jangan galak sama anak kecil dong. Mereka jadi takut," kata Momo yang juga ikut terkejut saat Toushiro membentak ketiga anak tadi. Toushiro menoleh kembali ke arah Momo. Lalu dia memegang dahi Momo.

"Dasar bodoh. Anak-anak tadi sudah merusak suasana yang sudah susah payah kita buat," ujar Toushiro. Pipi Momo makin memerah mendengar itu. "Lalu, sampai di mana kita tadi?"

Hari itu, saat itu juga, Momo mempunyai kenangan paling indah dalam hidupnya. Di bawah putihnya hujan salju, Toushiro menyatakan cintanya dan menciumnya. Meskipun udara saat itu sedang dingin-dinginnya tapi Momo merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

**NNN**

_Kamar Toushiro_

Toushiro menatap ke luar jendela. Hujan salju semakin deras saja. Tadi Momo dan Toushiro terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan berciuman mereka karena hujan salju makin lebat. Tapi sampai sekarang, wangi parfum Momo masih tercium oleh Toushiro. Rasanya manis dan menyenangkan.

Toushiro membuka tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan dua kotak coklat yang tadi diterimanya dari Momo. Dia membuka kotak berbungkus kado hijau. Di dalamnya ada tiga buah coklat kecil dengan sebuah pesan di dalamnya.

_Ayo, katakan cintamu! -Matsumoto Rangiku-_

Tosuhiro menyeringai. _Aku sudah menyatakan cintaku, bodoh!_ Dia menutup kembali kotak itu dan menaruhnya di meja belajarnya. Toushiro mengambil satu kotak yang lebih besar dari kotak sebelumnya. Kotak itu berwarna biru muda dengan pita pink. Toushiro membuka kotak itu dan dilihatnya sebuah kue dengan lapisan coklat pekat. Bukan coklat hitam tapi coklat putih. Apalagi kue itu berbentuk seperti boneka salju. Hiasannya juga tidak tanggung-tanggung. Toushiro tersenyum. Momo memang kehabisan akal soal bentuk cetakan. Ini sih, tidak terlihat seperti kue untuk valentine tapi untuk hari natal.

Toushiro mencolek kue itu. Ternyata di dalam kue itu terdapat marshmallow dan coklat berwarna pink cair. Toushiro tersenyum. Momo memang ahli di bidang seperti ini. Dia menaruh kue itu dan membaca pesan yang ada di kotak coklat Momo.

_Kau tau kenapa boneka salju itu mencair? Itu karena kamu menyentuhnya dengan jari__-jari hangatmu. Hatiku juga meleleh karena kamu…  
Semoga kau mau menerima cintaku yang manis ini!  
Lots of Kisses and Hugs,  
Hinamori Momo_

"Dasar Momo!" gumam Toushiro. Dia kembali menatap keluar jendela. Mungkin sebaiknya dia menelepon Momo. Karena entah kenapa, Toushiro sangat merindukan wangi gadis itu.

**XOXO**

_**Makasih bagi yang udah baca. Dan mohon untuk di-review.  
Sekali lagi, makasih!!**_

_**OCA!!**_


End file.
